


Kochając zamęt

by Sashaya



Series: Na wyciągnięcie ręki [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak możesz się oprzeć temu genialnemu zamętowi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kochając zamęt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts), [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts).



> ****  
>  _Disclaimer: Nie mam żadnych praw do Tony'ego._   
> 

Chaos. W najczystszej jego postaci.

Tylko tak mogłabyś go określić. Ale nie zamieniłabyś go za nic. To właśnie jego źle posklejana dusza i pędzące 100 km/h myśli sprawiają, że jest twoim ideałem. I choć robi wszystko – naprawdę wszystko – abyś w zbyt młodym wieku farbowała siwe włosy i żeby twoje serce ciągle wystukiwało chaotyczny rytm _badumbadumbadum_ , to nie mogłabyś go zostawić.

Jest tak bardzo nieprzewidywalny – siła, której nikt nie powstrzyma. I choć jest jak najbardziej ludzki, jest niezniszczalny i niepokonany. Jest człowiekiem mimo to, że stara się to ukryć, ale ty wiesz, że cię kocha. Wiesz, kiedy koszmary trzymają go z dala od snu i kiedy ze strachu o innych chce poświęcić siebie. I za to sama masz ochotę go zastrzelić, ale zawsze mu wybaczasz.

Jak możesz się oprzeć temu genialnemu zamętowi?


End file.
